


Hana-no-ami

by Bectara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Elements, Don’t copy to another site, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, YuYuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: Yuri has always had his eyes on Yuuri from the time he was 5 years old. What happens when Yuri grows older and suddenly starts coughing up flower petals? What is this love?





	Hana-no-ami

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly came up with the story idea for a Hanahaki story with my favorite ship (YuuriXYuri). I'm really excited to share this all with you and I hope you guys enjoy the ride!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice characters nor do I own the Hanahaki trope.

A five-year-old child lays on the floor of the living room, his mother behind him, stacks of laundry around her on the couch as she watches her son drag crayons across paper. The small television plays in the background, neither really paying attention to it, but just listening. There is one sentence that captures the attention of the child, however.    
  


“Next on the ice, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!” 

 

“Momma! Momma! He has my name!” Young Yuri Plisetsky yells, immediately sitting up and pulling on his mother’s dress with excitement.

 

“You’re right, sweetheart,” Yuri’s mother, Alena, ruffles his hair. He smiles and turns back to the television, taking one last short glance before returning to the sky he’s drawing. That’s when the music starts, and suddenly, Yuri can’t focus on anything else but the young 13 year old on the screen, gliding in time to the music, skates scratching across the ice. Yuuri twists and turns, dancing on the thin blades, and he has completely captured Yuri’s attention. Yuuri is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

Yuuri takes his final pose as the music stops, following a near flawless performance. It’s only then that Yuri realizes the tears dripping down his own face, overwhelmed with the beauty that is Yuuri Katsuki and his skating. 

 

He rushes over to his mom, tugging on her skirt again and pleading, “Momma I want to ice skate! I want to skate like him! Please! Please! Please!” 

 

Alena looks down with a soft smile, “Let’s go to the ice rink tomorrow… Maybe we can talk about getting you into lessons if you like it.” 

 

As promised, the next day, mother and son arrive at the rink. By the end of the day, and many falls later, Yuri has figured out his balance and begs his mom for lessons. She signs him up before they leave. 

 

Since that day, It’s been Yuri’s dream to meet his namesake, the man who inspired his love of figure skating. He’s twelve when it happens. 

 

Yuri looks around frantically in the crowd, looking for any familiar face. He hides his panic, but his heart is pounding out of his chest. This was the first international competition outside of Russia he’s been to, taken along by Yakov’s team to show him what he’ll be getting into next year in the junior division. While walking to the prep area for Viktor, Yuri lost sight of Yakov, getting easily blocked in by the hundreds of people around him. 

 

He pushes himself to a wall, sitting on the bench against it and staying put, curling his knees to his chest tightly as he tries to calm himself down. His face is buried in his knees, so he doesn’t hear a set of footsteps approach him until he hears the voice that accompanies them, a soft, soothing almost tenor ranged voice, calling out to Yuri.

 

“Are you alright?” The voice asks, kneeling in front of the blond. Yuri knows that voice. He’s heard it so many times in every interview he’s watched over and over. Yuri’s eyes are wide as he looks up and meets the deep cherrywood eyes of Yuuri Katsuki, looking on him with kind concern. “Are you lost?” 

 

The blond can’t find his voice, so he nods instead. Finally, he shakes his head and speaks softly, trying to hide the excitement that  _ the  _ Yuuri Katsuki is right in front of him, talking to him! “I’m with the Russian Team.”  _ Thank you Yakov and mom for all the English lessons!  _

 

Yuuri smiles, his eyes closing as he holds out a hand to the young boy, “Let me help you get to them, I heard they were looking for someone. They were calling for them. Are you  _ Yurotchka _ ?”

 

The blond takes Yuuri’s hand, nodding but correcting as he stands, “I’m Yuri, That’s Yakov’s name for me.”

 

The older man blinks in surprise, but smiles as well as they start to walk, “I’m Yuuri too.”

 

_ As if I didn’t already know that…  _

 

They walk in calm silence the rest of the way, Yuri watching his older counterpart with curiosity.  _ I had no idea he was so nice… It’s like all of my fear just vanished… His hand is so warm.  _ Yuri unconsciously squeezes Yuuri’s hand, receiving a gentle squeeze of reassurance in return.

 

Within minutes, they see the Russian team ahead, Yakov still frantically searching as they walk up. The old coach turns and you can see the relief in his eyes as well as the impending lecture. He looks to the two Yuris and nods at the older, “Thank you for bringing him back.” 

 

There is a short conversation before Yuuri is walking away, Yuri’s eyes following as he only halfway listens to the yelling lecture from his coach. 

 

A coupleyears later and Yuri is 14, talking with Mila and Georgi as the party around them continues. Viktor is off talking with sponsors and interviewers, enthusing about his gold medal from the Sochi Grand Prix they had all just finished. Yuri sips his water as he looks around, choking and coughing as he sees a very intoxicated Yuuri, wobbling his way over to where Viktor was laughing with Christophe Giacometti. 

 

_ Oh god… He’s drunk! No way am I letting him make a fool of himself after that performance today! Especially not to those two!  _ Yuri growls slightly as he stands and walks over to Yuuri quickly, the man already having made it to Viktor and was calling his name. 

 

“Yuuri. What do you think you’re doing!?” Yuri hisses as he pulls on Yuuri’s sleeve.

 

“Oh hi,” Yuuri slurs with a smile, “You’re…. Yuri!” The drunken man throws his arms over Yuri’s shoulder in a hug, before letting go and stumbling back toward Viktor. 

 

The blond follows after, grumbling in frustration, even as he tries to drag Yuuri of his teammate.  _ Come on… You really don’t want to do this in front of the sponsors… _

 

Yuuri turns his attention to the young boy on his arm, “What are you doing?? Do you want to dance?? I bet I can beat you in a dance off!” 

 

Yuuri challenges his namesake with full confidence, something that Yuri has never seen before. For some reason it makes the younger man blush.  _ What is going on with me!? _

 

Before Yuri can answer, the older Yuuri talks to Viktor, “I’ve got it! If I win the dance off, come to Hasetsu and be my coach!” Yuuri throws himself into Viktor’s arms, pressing his body against his in earnest, “You’ll do it, won’t you Viktor? Be my coach!” 

 

_ Oh no way in hell is he going to win! Viktor made a promise to me!  _ “Oh you are so on, Yuuri!”

 

“Let’s see about that, Yurotchka,” Yuuri draws out the nickname, obviously teasing in a friendly way. 

 

The dance off begins. 

 

Yuri lost, but Viktor returns to Russia, Yuuri ignoring the both of them at the airport. 

 

That morning, Viktor had woken up happily, but Yuri wasn’t fairing as well, having caught what he thinks is a cold overnight, causing him to cough again and again throughout the day. His throat is sore with coughing and his eyes are closed with the force, so he doesn’t notice a single pink and blue petals fall from his lips and drift out of his sight as he turns to catch up with his team. 

 


End file.
